


If I Needed Someone

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [30]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: John wets himself at school, but Mimi isn't upset at all.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	If I Needed Someone

John knew he should have used the toilet before this fucking test, because now here he was, stuck with another thirty minutes left before he could leave. He crossed one leg over the other, raising his hand for the fourth time.

The teacher looked up and rolled her eyes. “I already told you, Lennon. You are not leaving this room until the tests are collected.”

“But, ma’am, it’s an emergenc--”

“No. Stop asking.”

John sighed and covered his face, squirming around in his seat. As if this wasn’t bad enough, the whole class had to have known what was wrong. Paul, sitting behind him, did, too.

John finished his test within the first hour of the two they had, and Paul with twenty minutes left to go. As he returned to his seat, he eyed John to make sure he was alright but only got a death stare back.

“Can I go to the nurse, please?” John asked.

“Stop it. You’re not going anywhere. Have I not made myself clear?”

John groaned, realising he definitely wasn’t going to make it another twenty minutes, and Paul definitely knew that based on the fact that he couldn’t sit still at all.

But he had to try, even if that meant just hurting himself even more. For the next twenty minutes, he made all sorts of noises and repositioned himself probably forty times to relieve some of the pressure, but his bladder was so full at this point that nothing was working.

“Please, ma’am, can I--?” He gasped as a spurt of urine escaped the tip of his cock. “Oh, God. Oh, god, please. Please, I can’t wait another five minutes.”

“You’ll have to, Lennon. I’m sorry. It’s the rules.”

“There’s no rule that I can’t go fucking relieve myself when I need to relieve myself.” She said nothing in return. “Look, in the next thirty seconds, I’m going to pee. And whether that’s in the toilet or on your chair, it’s not gonna stop it, so please, just let me--”

“Fine. Go.” John stood up and ran out of the classroom, leaving Paul alone. Everybody in the class had already finished their tests, and they all knew what was going on with John. But five minutes later, when the bell had rung, John wasn’t back yet. Paul waited. They had English together, and he thought he might as well wait to walk with him. But by the time the next class was getting into the classroom and John still hadn’t returned, Paul started to get worried. 

He put John’s things in his bag and went off to find him. He started walking to the bathroom, hoping that maybe his friend was just heading back. But it wasn’t until he got into the bathroom itself that he heard John.

Sobs rang through the air from the furthest stall, and Paul hurried to it to find John curled up on the floor in soaking wet pants sobbing, his face red from the tears.

“John?” More sobs came. “Er, Johnny, it’s alright. Let’s get you to the office, okay?”

John said nothing, and Paul had to practically pull him up and walk him out. He did his best to ignore the looks they were getting, but John didn’t seem to notice all of the attention. He was too busy crying and mumbling unintelligible words to himself.

~

They got to the office, and Paul called home to Aunt Mimi to come pick John up. He didn’t mention why, just said that he wasn’t feeling very good. Mimi was there in a heartbeat, of course, and as soon as she saw John, her heart broke.

“Oh, sweetheart, what happened?” John cried into her shoulder when she hugged him.

“He isn’t talking much, but our teacher was kind of an arsehole. She didn’t let him go. Guess it was just too late when he got out of class.”

“Aw, sweetie. I’m gonna have a word with the teacher.” This caused John to start shaking his head in protest, but still he said nothing. “Oh, alright. Not if you don’t want me to.”

~

On the car ride home, John had started to become more himself, still embarrassed, of course. “Hey… Aunt Mimi, I’m sorry about what happened. The teacher really was being a douche.”

“It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It’s just… the way I acted about it. I don’t know what happened. One minute, I’m fine, and the next, I just… I don’t know what happened. I just couldn’t stop crying.” He looked out of the window, away from his aunt.

“Johnny, listen to me. It’s perfectly fine. I promise you that I’m not upset about any of this, okay?” He nodded.

“Okay.”

~

The next morning, John woke up to wet sheets, something he hadn’t had since he was probably five. He put a hand over his mouth the second he realised it, just in time for his aunt to walk in.

“Happy Saturday, John. Do you want some toast?” Then she saw the look on his face, as if he was about to cry again. “John?” He did burst out into tears. “Oh, baby, what’s wrong?”

“I-I wet the b-bed. I’m s-so sorry, I didn’t m-mean…”

“Oh, gosh, it’s alright.” She started to urge him out of the bed, but he swatted her hand away.

“No. I don’t… I don’t need your help. I can c-clean it myself.”

“John, sweet, I would never expect you to do that.” But he got up and started to pull off the sheets. “John, baby, please stop. Why don’t you go clean yourself up. I promise I’ll take care of this.”

“Aunt Mimi…”

“Go.”

By the time he was out of the shower, Mimi already had his toast done. He came out and sat down on one of the stools at the bar, not ready to look her in the eye.

“John…” she started.

“No. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, I do. Look, I won’t make you say anything. I just… it wasn’t your fault. Your bladder is probably sore from holding it so long during class, okay?”

“God, I’m seventeen, Mimi. Don’t you think that’s a little too old to be… pissing myself?”

“No, John. I would never judge you for something like this, so why don’t we just forget about it, yeah? If it happens again, we can talk more about it, yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah, alright. Thanks, Aunt Mimi. I love you so much.”

She smiled back at him. “I love you, too. Now eat your toast before it gets cold.”


End file.
